Gohan, the Shinobi
by ssjash
Summary: After Goku's death, Gohan and Chi-Chi move in with her father, the Ox-King who lives in the fire mountain situated in the Fire Country. There Gohan goes to the best academy nearby, which happens to be the one in Konoha. Read more to follow his adventures with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and all. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto, it belongs to its respective owners.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I recently started reading in this site and ever since I wanted to write my own crossover. Now DBZ and Naruto are one of my favourites. But while reading most stories here, I found DBZ characters to very much nerfed. So hopefully in my story I will be able output I good content without weakening my favourite characters.**

 **Now in this story, the DBZ timeline will be after the Cell games, while the Naruto timeline, it will around the formation of Team 7.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either DBZ or Naruto. All content belongs to their original owners.**

After Cell was defeated, Gohan was tasked with being the protector of Earth. Goku had passed on the responsibility to his son, Gohan when he saved the Earth one last time by giving up his life. Unfortunately for Gohan, Goku didn't leave behind him a lot of money. With a baby Goten on the way, Gohan and Chi-Chi were short on money. So they decided to move in with Chi-Chi's father, the Ox-King, who was the king of the Fire Mountain, a small part of the Fire country.

Chi-Chi still wanted to send Gohan to study. So she decided to send Gohan to the best institute in the country, which happened to be the one in Leaf Village. What she didn't know was that it wasn't the kind of school that she had in mind for Gohan.

The half-saiyan knew exactly what kind of school it was. He hid it from his mother knowing she would not allow it. For him, it represented the perfect opportunity for him to help people, while also being able to train himself.

Gohan had told his grandpa of his wishes, and made him promise not to tell his mother. This was their secret. His grandfather understood his need for training, being a formal martial artist himself so agreed to it. So Gohan and the Ox-King went to Konoha in the hopes of joining the institute.

Upon reaching Konoha, the young Saiyan was surprised. It was not at all what he imagined. The whole village was surrounded by a wall. Also he could see a mountain, in which the faces of four persons was chiselled out. Gohan and his grandpa went to see the Hokage.

Sarutobi immediately recognised the Ox-King and welcomed him "Welcome Ox-King. I'm the current Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Why have you come here in person with this young boy? If you have any mission, you only needed to send a request. You didn't have to come here in person."

"Greeting Hokage. You see, I didn't come here for a mission request, I came here to join my grandson in your academy. That's why he has come here. Well until now, he has been home schooled, but I'm sure he will pick it right up if you were to put him in a class of his age." Replied the Ox-King.

Sarutobi looked over the boy, and he could feel that he was peculiar. His eyes had a feel of responsibility and strength. "Hello boy, what is your name?" asked Sarutobi.

"My name is Son Gohan and I really do want to join your academy. Even though I have been home scholled, I'm sure I will fit right in. I will also work very hard sir" replied the young half-saiyan.

"Well it is not like I can say no to request from the Ox-king, so I will allow it. I will decide where to place you after I test your four basic skills. Is that ok?" asked Sarutobi. Gohan nodded a yes to him.

"Come to the village academy tomorrow morning. For tonight, I will arrange a place for you to stay." Gohan was happy to hear that. The Ox-king had some work to do, so he went back to his place that day itself.

The demi-saiyan was to staying at an inn that night. He was happy to study here. He knew that he was different from the other students here, so he promised himself that he will try not to stick out. He wondered what will be in store for him the next day.

 **The Next Morning**

Gohan reached the academy, wearing his signature outfit which he had got from Picollo, but without the white cape. There he found the Hokage and one more person waiting for him.

Sarutobi greeted him "Good morning Gohan. I hope your stay was comfortable. Now this is Iruka. He is one of the teachers at the academy. He is here to assess your skill level."

"Good morning Gohan. So first we will start by testing your Ninjutsu. Are you following me?" asked Iruka seeing the confusion in Gohan eyes.

"Well you see, I don't know Ninjutsu, I know only martial arts. So I was kind of hoping that would be enough for me" replied Gohan.

Now Iruka and Sarutobi was not surprised. They really did expect something like this to happen. "Ok, well than I will test your martial arts or Taijutsu as well call it here by sparring with you" replied Iruka and Gohan just nodded knowing that he would have to hold back a lot.

Iruka stepped forward and went into his battle stance. Gohan also changed into his stance, he took the turtle battle stance that was taught to him by his dad. His stance really surprised the academy teacher and the Hokage. They couldn't find any weakness. Sarutobi impressed thought "That stance is not like any I have seen and I must say I'm impressed by it. Depending on the outcome of this battle, we might have an another Lee in our hands".

Iruka charged forward wanting to see how Gohan will react. Gohan side stepped him at the last moment and then put some distance between him and Iruka. Still eyeing Iruka, Gohan was waiting for him to make the next move. The half-saiyan was still trying to get a measure of Iruka.

Both Iruka and the Hokage understood that Gohan was waiting to test measure Iruka's strength, even though it should really be the other way. So he tried to phase behind Gohan, but only to met by a knee to his stomach. It really hurt and surprised him. Sarutobi could see that Gohan was still holding back. He smiled knowing that he found another Lee. So he told to stop the fight.

"Gohan, what style of fighting is that? Is that the Turtle style of Muten-Roshi?" asked the old man curiously.

"Yes. Have you fought someone who uses it before" asked Gohan wondering how much the Hokage knew about it. He was scared that he might know of his true strength.

"Well I heard a rumour that your grandpa went to foreign land to train under some great martial artist in the Turtel style. So did your grandpa teach you that?" enquired Sarutobi.

Gohan shaked his head " No, it was taught to me by my father, who was also a student of the turtle style."

"I see. It's a very powerful style, and your dad must have been a great teacher. You showed skills far beyond your age. How long have you been training?" asked the Hokage.

" Well I have been training since 4. My first teacher taught me the demon style. But for the last 4 years, I was trained by dad" answered Gohan surprising the Hokage and Iruka.

"I see. Well, you may go now, I will call you later to my office.". Gohan bowed his head and left the two of them.

After Gohan left, Sarutobi turned to the academy teacher "So what do you think? I think his Taijutsu is excellent and felt that he will still holding back on you. I'm thinking of making him a Genin."

"I must agree with you, he showed excellent reflex and he did really pack a punch. But do you think we should promote him straight to a Genin? If he make him go through the academy for a year, we could teach him about chakra and how to control to use it. Then he will make a fine Shinobi" pondered Iruka.

"No, I don't think he will be able to do that. He can't learn chakra control. I think by now he must have fully mastered Ki, that it must be impossible for him to use Chakra" replied the wise man.

"What do you mean? He knows how to use Ki? Why didn't he say that? Is that even really possible?" asked the surprised teacher.

"Well I have heard that the Ox-king trained under Muten Roshi, one of the greatest martial artist of this era. His martial arts includes the use of Ki. I'm pretty sure of that. If my assumption is right, he must be really skilled" answered Sarutobi.

"So that's why you want make him a Genin. So which team do you plan to put him in?" asked Iruka.

With a smile, Sarutobi replied " I plan to put him in Team 7. I think Naruto will welcome a person who will judge him for he is and not based on what is inside him."

Iruka nodded, agreeing to the old man's reasoning.

Meanwhile, Gohan after leaving the academy went to the library to read about Ninja and their techniques. He read a lot of things, but the thing that most caught his attention was Genjutsu. Having never experienced it before, he was not sure what to do about it. All the other techniques, he figured that he could easily over power them. He also read about the tailed beast, which he really found intriguing, wondering where he could fight one.

After some heavy reading, he heard the infamous saiyan growl of hunger coming from his stomach. "I can't believe I almost forgot lunch" laughed off the half saiyan went out from the library in search of some (I meant some in saiayn terms) food.

Kakashi was summoned by Sarutobi to office and told about the extra member in his team, and how he was a special case. Later Gohan was told the same, and told to report, the next morning in the institute.

 **A/N: This was not easy. It was much harder to write this, much more than I thought. Anyway, waiting for your reviews after reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell Test

Gohan reported to the academy the next day. He saw a lot of kids his age, who were looking at him curiously. Some of the girls, were stealing glances at him, their eyes bulging looking at his well-defined arms and biceps. He silently went to empty seat while smiling at anyone who was looking at him.

He was silently observing everyone and at the same time taking a measure of everyone's strength. Then a boy entered, and every girl's eyes turned on him. (You guessed it, it was Uchicha Sasuke). Gohan looked at him, he was looking for a place to sit and came near him. Gohan flashed him one of his famous Son smile but the Uchicha smirked and just sat near him, while a little confused over this new boy. Soon a new person entered while making a lot of commotion. But none of the other kids in the class didn't seem to like him.

The half-saiyain looked at him for a while. "He seems innocent. Wait a minute, why do I feel a negative energy from him. It feels like there are two persons inside him. One has this warm and positive energy while the other one, deep inside him is very bad. Well I might have to keep an eye on him."

Iruka entered the classroom after a while. "Well, congrats to everyone on becoming a Genin. Well today you will be divided in to teams of 3 and assigned under a Jonin. I will call out the names in each group. And also one team, will have 4 persons. This is to accommodate Gohan here. He is kinda of like a transfer student".

Gohan stands up "Hi everyone, I'm Gohan" greeting everyone with a smile.

" So now I will call out your name and assign your team. … Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchicha Sasuke and finally Son Gohan…. Now each team will now meet with your Jonin instructor, who will tell you what to do after this."

Team 7 went to the classroom where Kakashi was waiting for them (I know, surprising that Kakashi was waiting for someone right?). They all took a seat.

"So why don't we start by introducing ourself. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes, I won't be telling you. My hobbies are hmm I won't be telling you" said Kakashi.

Sakura started to introduce herself, then Naruto then Sasuke and finally Gohan "Hi I am Son Gohan. I like to go to the forest and play there with all the animals. My dislikes are people trying to hurt other people. My dreams, I'm not sure. My mother wanted to make me a scholar. But right now I'm not sure of what to do".

"Great another nerd" thought Naruto and Sasuke, while Sakura found him likable. Kakashi on the other hand was trying to see whether what he heard from Sarutobi was true. "He does seem to like peace, and I do find him have a care free attitude, but at the same time he looks different from the others. Well, I will find out tomorrow".

"Well tomorrow, I want everyone to report to the training ground by 5am. Also it would be better if you come in an empty stomach, otherwise you might vomit" announced the Jonin.

 **Next day, early morning**

Gohan was in his room, trying to figure out whether or not to skip his breakfast "I have never had a problem fighting on an empty stomach, but at the same time I don't want to disobey my first order" thinking very hard. Finally, the matter was settled when he heard a growl, so he had a light breakfast by his standards and went to the training ground.

The rest of team 7 was already there waiting for him and Kakashi. They waited for a long time, before Kakashi finally arrived. " Picollo was a much better teacher than him. This guy has no sense of time" thought Gohan.

Kakashi hanged two bells on his waist and turned to the gang and said "Today, I'm going to test you guys. I want you to try and take this bell from me. Whoever fails to do so by before evening will be sent back to the academy. You can't have lunch without getting a bell. So come with me with everything you got".

Sasuke and Sakura quickly went to hide. Gohan also thought it would be better to hide "I will see how strong he is, and then I will make my move. I see Naruto is the one to first challenge him. Let's see what he does".

From here on you know how it goes, with Naruto attacking Kakashi, followed by Sasuke while Sakura fainted. Gohan saw that the Substitution Jutsu was a pain, but not a problem as long as he didn't lose concentration, and gave him time to do it. Having decided, he came out in the open, stating that it was his term.

He went into his turtle hemit battle stance. Kakashi was vary of Gohan's Taijutsu skill "I won't have it easy with this guy. He might be even better than Sasuke".

"I'm starting to feel hungry. I better get this done quickly and then I can have my lunch. Now he won't try to attack me, so I will have to bring the fight to him.". Gohan quickly leapt forward, with the sole aim of getting the bell. He got in front of Kakashi and tried to do a left hook. Kakashi put a guard to block his punch. At that instant, he quickly grabbed one (Kinda of like how he grabs the Senzu beans from Cell) without Kakashi seeing, and put some distance between them.

Gohan smiled, seeing this Kakashi was confused "Well that kid was fast, but why is he smiling". Gohan put his hand up, and one of the bells was dangling in his hand. Everyone there was astounded.

"How did he do that. I must learn his secret" thought Sasuke. He was very impressed of what Gohan did.

"When did he get the bell, I never even saw him getting it" thought everyone else except Gohan. Exactly at this moment, the alarm bell Kakashi set went off. "Well Gohan, you did manage to get the bell, I'm very impressed by that, but you also fail the test" said Kakashi.

Everyone confused, looked at Kakashi who explained, "The objective of the test was to test out your team work. None of you managed to understand this. Naruto, Sasuke and Gohan, you only thought of getting the bell by yourself while you could have gotten it sooner if you worked together. Gohan, you might be better than your team mates, but that doesn't mean you should wait till the last to make your move."

Hearing this reminded the half- saiyain of how he failed the Z-team because of he waited till the last, playing with cell. Because of that, he had to pay the ultimate price. He nodded, while at the same time depressed for making the same mistake again.

"Now Naruto, except for you, everyone else can have their lunch. You can't have it because you tried to cheat" saying this Kakashi left, tying Naruto to a wood pillar.

Reflecting over what the Jonin had said, Sasuke, Gohan and Sakura shared their food with Naruto. Understanding that the Genin finally understood the meaning of his test, he came back and passed them.

" So starting tomorrow, we can start a real mission " said a happy Kakashi

 **A/N: I know that the fight scenes aren't upto the standards of most stories here. I would like some reviews to improve myself. Also I'm not sure how to make Gohan fit, now that actually wrote my own series. I really don't want Gohan to say I was only moving at 1% of maximum and all that bullshit. That's why I didn't write anything like that. So open to ideas. Also can you suggest some mission ideas. I really don't like when I have to rewrite OC except for the parts I have made changes to. But at the same time, the story feels incomplete without it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gohan takes Action

Team 7 carried out a lot of boring missions, from ploughing fields to chasing cats. Naruto was really pissed off with this. Gohan, was actually glad of this. With these easy missions he had more than enough time to train. Till now he didn't need to show any of his powers. He really liked his new friends, he was happy and for the first time in his life he had friends who were his age.

 **At the Hokage Tower**

"You guys have been doing excellent work" praised Sarutobi "I will see what other mission is left. Hmmm. Let's see"

"I'm sick of these stupid missions old man" complained Naruto loudly "I want an exciting mission. Give us something good".

"Enough. These are the missions that will improve your teamwork" explained the Hokage.

"I think they are ready for the higher ranked mission" Kakashi interjected.

"You can't be serious Kakashi" asked Iruka surprised "They have been a team only for two weeks".

"Very well, if you think your team is ready, I will give you a C-ranked mission". The Hokage turned to one of his aides "Bring me Tazuna-san" and took a drag of smoke from his pipe.

The aide came with an old man, who was holding a bottle in his hand. "This is Tazuna-san. Your next mission will be to escort him".

"Hey, hold it" interrupted Tazuna "You are sending these kids to protect me?" and took a big gulp from his bottle.

This really ticked off Naruto. "I'm going to kill you for that" growled Naruto. But before he could do anything, Kakashi grabbed him "You can't kill the client, you idiot".

"Anyway, my name is Tazuna. I'm a master bridge builder. I want you to get me safely to my home and protect me while I build a bridge there. This bridge is going to change my home land for ever" said Tazuna, and again took a big gulp from his bottle "We will be leaving tomorrow morning".

 **The Next Day, Just Outside of Konoha Gate**

"Yaaah. All right" screamed Naruto turning left and right.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Sakura.

"You see, this is the first time I'm out of the village" answered an excited Naruto.

"Well let's get going" said Kakashi.

Team 7 started walking towards the Land of the Waves, the home town of Tazuna. It was all going along peacefully. Naruto was just too excited to make any noise, Sakura was ogling Sasuke who kept himself oblivious to it and Gohan felt like he was in home walking through the forest.

Kakashi was walking behind everyone in the group, Gohan was in the front with Naruto while Sakura and Sasuke walking on both sides of Tazuna.

Gohan and Naruto were walking way too relaxed and walked by a puddle in the road. Suddenly from that puddle, two Ninjas emerged from that puddle. The two Ninjas had some sort of spiked chain with them, with which they enveloped Kakashi and killed him.

"I was too relaxed to sense them" thought the furious half saiyan "Good thing it was Kakashi sensei at the back. I guess he was prepared for them and did the Substitution Jutsu at the last moment. I guess everything okay for now. But why is Kakashi sensei hiding. He can take them out in moment if needed. He must be hiding to observe something. I will wait and intervene if needed."

The two rogue ninja phased behind Naruto, and prepared to attack him. But before they could do anything, Sasuke jumped up in the air and threw a shruiken and a kunai on to their spiked chain and pinned it to a tree. They detached the chains from themselves and split up. One went for Naruto and the other went towards Tazuna. Gohan phased himself in front of Naruto, preparing to do what was needed. Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of Tazuna, ready to protect him.

The aimed his right hand which had a claw towards Gohan, but before he could do anything Gohan suddenly dropped from his sight. The only thing the rogue ninja felt was a sudden pain in his stomach before he passed out. Meanwhile Kakashi took out the other villain, before he could do anything.

"Good job Gohan and Sasuke. You too Sakura" complimented the Jounin. Turning to the old man "You never mentioned anything about ninjas coming after you in your job request. That makes this job outside of our description and skill level. This makes it at least a B-rank mission."

"I'm sorry, but it is as you say" confessed Tazuna "We are a poor country, we do not have the money to afford a B-rank mission. You see, our country is surrounded by water. The only connection to the main land is through a ship and Gato is the one now controlling all the ships and thus my country. I'm going there to complete a bridge which will connect my homeland and the mainland. This will stop Gato's control over my people."

"There is one question, by Gato do you mean the Gato of the shipping corporation, one of the wealthiest man in the world" asked Kakashi. Tazunna nodded a yes ashamedly.

"That's horrible. I guess we have to help no matter what. That's what my dad would have done" thought Gohan.

"If you decide to drop this mission, I will be certainly killed before I get home" said Tazuna deciding to play the guilt card "and my country will forever be in the hands of Gato"

Gohan looked at Kakashi was hard thinking. But before Kakashi could say anything, Gohan said "Tazuna-san, we will keep going forward, and we make sure that bridge is built before leaving".

"I guess we have no choice. We will finish our mission" said Kakashi

 **After a day or so**

Team 7 continued on with their mission. They were about to reach Tazunna's home. Naruto was miserable for having failed to anything in the previous encounter. Gohan mean while stared to take the mission more seriously and was fully on alert.

As they were walking by, Naruto suddenly through a kunai claiming "I'm sure someone was there"

Kakashi walked through the spot where Naruto's kunai went. He observed a white rabbit there "That is strange. This is a snow rabbit, they should not be white in this time of the year unless they have been kept indoors, for the sole purpose of using it as a substitution"

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he felt something. I can sense someone as strong as Kakashi sensei" thought the half saiyan.

"Get Down" screamed Kakashi and everyone ducked just in time to avoid a large sword that went by their heads and struck a tree.

A tall muscular man, with pale skin with black spiky hair appeared on the hilt of the large sword. Most of his face was covered with bandages.

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza, the demon of the mist" greeted Kakashi "Guys, I want you to stay back from this fight. This guy is on a whole different level from the guys we fought earlier. I want you to protect Tazunna. No matter what, don't interrupt the fight".

"Kakashi of the Sharigan. I'm pleased to meet to you. I never thought that I would get to fight the man who has copied over a 1000 techniques" replied Zabuza.

Kakashi moved the cloth covering his right eye which showed an eye with red pupil with 3 tomoes in it. "I'm honoured to see the sharingan"

"What is that eye of your sensei" asked a confused Naruto.

"That is the sharingan" explained a confused Sasuke " it is a form of Dojutsu which allows one to see through all Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu". "But how does he have it. It only comes in my family, the Uchicha" thought the sole survivor.

"Not only that but it can also copy every technique that the user sees and do it exactly with near perfection" said Zabuza and jumped and landed on the nearby river.

"Wow, he is standing on the water. He must be emitting chakra from his feet" analysed Gohan.

Suddenly it was all foggy. "Everyone be on your guard" shouted Kakashi. The mist grew thicker. No one could see anything in front of them.

Gohan could sense that Zabuza was moving. Kakashi started concentrated his chakra and blew away some of the mist surrounding them. But the killing intent that both these Jounins could not be blown away. Sasuke was being overwhelmed just by that. " Sasuke, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my team" comforted Kakashi.

Out of nowhere, Zabuza appeared in the middle of them.

"How did this happen?" Gohan asked himself "He is over there. This must be a clone. The energy coming from this is lower than the energy hidden over there".

Kakashi instantaneously phased in front of Zabusa and thrust a knife into his stomach. The clone disappeared and Zabusa phased behind the silver haired jounin and slashed him. Surprisingly, it was a water clone of Kakashi.

"He copied my technique already".

Kakashi phased behind Zabuza and put a kunai to his throat "It's over. You are finished". Kakashi slit his throat, only find that was a clone too!

"You are mine" the real Zabuza reappeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword at him. Kakashi barely managed to duck it, but only to be kicked by Zabusa into the river. Zabuza then again phased behind Kakashi, who floating in the water and used the Water Prison Technique to trap him.

"Now you can't get out from this prison. It is not possible to do it. This is a special jutsu designed just for this" said the rogue ninja and then turned towards Team 7 "Water clone jutsu". A clone of swordsman emeged from the water.

"What are you waiting for? Run. This mission was over the second I got caught. So leave now" screamed Kakashi.

Gohan stepped forward "We are not leaving without you"

"He seems so focused and calm" Kakashi thought.

"Zabuza-san, if you leave us now I will not hurt you. What you are doing is wrong. I don't want to hurt you" warned the half-saiyan knowing well that he could back his words.

"Nice joke kid. You don't really know who I am. I am the demon of the mist. I won't be scared by the threat of small boys like you" bragged the rogue ninja.

"You leave me no choice" replied Gohan and prepared himself. Zabuza's clone charged forwared towards Gohan and lifted his sword preparing for a straight down vertical cut. He was planning on cutting him in half.

"Run Gohan" cried Sakura, almost at verge of tears. She saw Gohan just standing his ground doing nothing.

Gohan waited for Zabusa. Zabusa swung his sword down with all his power, slicing Gohan in half **(Gohan used his afterimage technique here)**.

"NOOO" sobbed everone from Team 7.

But suddenly, the Gohan who stood in front of the clone disappeared "But this isn't the substitution jutsu. There is no substitute here" thought the ninja. Gohan suddenly phased behind the clone and slashed his left hand across it making it disappear.

"What was that Gohan did there. Even my sharingan couldn't see it" thought Kakashi.

Turing towards the real Zabuza, Gohan said "This is your last chance. Leave now".

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But I wanted to put this chapter out and see the reactions. I am finally starting to get some ideas on how to proceed with the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Turing towards the real Zabuza, Gohan said "This is your last chance. Leave now".

"His eyes. This is not the first time he has been in a situation like this" Kakashi realised.

"Bring it on kid." replied Zabusa. "I can't risk attacking him head on until I realise what he did back there". Therefore, he made another clone. But this time the clone did not charge ahead, instead he stood in front the real Zabusa, acting as a guard.

"You made your choice" declared Gohan. "First I need to save Kakashi sensei".

Gohan phased forward, and attacked Zabuza with his right elbow _(Picture it like how Goku finished Racoome off in Namek)_. He had went straight through the clone and attacked the rogue, who didn't even realised what happened and was just sent flying backwards.

Kakashi, now free from his prison stepped knew that Gohan was strong, that much was evident from his bell test, but now he was glad that Gohan didn't come at him with the intent to kill. He might have been seriously hurt if that had happened. After all, he just might have done in Zabuza with just blow.

Zabuza tried to stand up, but it only resulted in him coughing out blood. "Why am I so hurt. He gave me only one blow. His physical abilities are off the chart. Better stick to my roots".

Zabusa did a few hands signs, "Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique".

"The mist is even thicker than before" Gohan realised, "But what is he planning? He must be trying to take me out by stealth. But it won't change a thing".

Even though Gohan couldn't see the rogue ninja, he could very well sense his Ki. He had already locked on to Zabuza using his sixth sense. He waited for Zabuza to make his move.

The rogue ninja went around Gohan, trying to sneak from behind. He quietly circled around him, and in no time was standing behind the young fighter. Just as he was going for the killing blow with his sword, Gohan suddenly dodged his blade and gave him another punch that almost went through him.

Zabuza tried to stand up. This time he was successful the first time, but the pain still very much lingered. "Hey kid" panted Zabuza, his hands forming some seals "Water Release: Giant Vortex Technique".

Water began to gather in a swirl in front of Zabuza. It was like a tornado of water, with each passing second it spin faster accumulating more and more and it was coming fast towards the young half saiyan.

The young half-saiyan just stood still, with a serious glare on his face. When the water tornado was very near him, he brought both his hands to his right and cupped him. Between his palms, a blue coloured orb began to form. "Kaa-mee-haa-mee-haa..."screamed Gohan thrusting his hands in front him. A big beam of light shot towards Zabuza's water based attack.

"Gaint Vortex Jutsu is a high level technique and he was able to counter it so easily. He is much more skilled that he lets on. Through out the whole battle, never once did he lose his confidence. There is more to him than I thought" Kakashi thought.

"Is he dead" enquired Sakura.

"No, I didn't kill him, but he won't attack us for a long time".

"Gohan, if you won't kill him Iwill" Kakashi said with a stern voice. "I know that it might be hard for you to understand, but in the real world if you don't finish off your enemies, he will only come back to kill"

Gohan took a moment to reflect upon what Kakashi just said. Captain Ginyu, Frieza and , all of them came to haunt just because his father didn't kill them when he had the chance. But there was Vegeta who was another one his father let go and he helped them out in a lot of tight situations albeit in his own ways. Then there was Picollo, who was like a second father to him. He was born from evil but had changed to person who he was now.

Before Gohan could make up his mind, from out of nowhere, senbons came flying, piercing Zabuza's vital spots.

"What" everyone in team 7 said shocked.

"A hunter ninja" Kakashi mumbled, turning his head to the young hunter ninja.

The young hunter ninja wore a green haori with white trimmings and brown sash around his waist. He had long hair which was gathered into a bun with two bangs on the each side of his face. His face was covered with a white mask with thin eyes and with the Kirigakure symbol on its forehead.

The young ninja stepped towards Zabuza, and swung his body over him. He then thanked them for killing him and disappeared.

 **Tazuna's House**

No one spoke about what happened till they reached Tazuna's house. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were shocked by what they saw while Gohan was thinking on what Kakashi said. Meanwhile Kakashi had a gut feeling, that he had missed something but he was not sure what it was.

No one wanted to break the ice till they had reached Tazuna's house. Even Naruto was quiet, his young mind still trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Gohan, how did you do that? You didn't even use a hand sign" asked Sasuke who couldn't take the suspense no more. He really wanted to know how someone young as him could overpower a Jounin so easily. Till now, the Uchicha survivor only saw Gohan as a hindrance towards his goal. But what he saw now really changed his opinion of him. Gohan not only showed pure speed and strength that outclassed a Jounin but also a technique of that has more destructive power than anything he has ever seen or heard off. He even started to wonder whether Gohan could take on Itachi and come out alive too.

"That was the Kamehameha wave right?" enquired Kakashi. The hokage had hinted him about Gohan fighting style. But he never thought it would be anything like this.

"Yes" answered the surprised half saiyan.

"You see, everyone that was one the techniques known only to few people in the world. It was created by the master of the turtle style, Muten Roshi the turtle hermit. Not much is known about him, except for that he was one of the few Ki users. That technique is over 400 years old."

"Wow, could you teach me Gohan?" asked Naruto enthusiastically.

"Naruto, you can't learn that. More precisely, we shinobi can't learn that. That is a technique that uses Ki instead of the Chakra that we use".

"Ki ?"asked Sakura dumbfounded.

"Uh?" Naruto apparently confused.

"Chakra is the energy we use for our ninjustsu. It is formed by combining our physical energy with our spirtual energy, otherwise known as Ki. Because you guys have been using Chakra for a long time, it would be impossible for you to use it. It has become second nature to our bodies, like breathing and all".

"So why do we use Chakra instead of Ki?. It seems more powerful."

"Well here is the thing. Ki actually more powerful in terms of its destructive capabilities and here in lies its problem, it is very hard to control. That's why we mixed our physical energy with it. It allows us easier control, but the disadvantage is that it has lesser destructive capabilities"

 **A/N: I finally found a way for me to move forward. Gohan is really a pacifist by nature, which won't do him any good in the shinobi world. So I think i will focus on that for now.**

 **Also in the next chapter, Gohan will open up a little about Goku, or that is what i had planned.**


End file.
